


理想和爱

by indulging1988



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988
Summary: 速打，大小科对话。
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike, 獒龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	理想和爱

“你是他的理想，我是他的爱”

张继科看着十八岁的自己站在三十八岁自己面前说出这句话，觉得一阵头晕。

说真的，在古代，自己这个年纪都已经能当面前这小孩儿的爸爸了。

“你确定？”张继科问。

小孩用力点点头，又大声重复了一遍。

张继科知道自己小时候虎，但是没想到自己能虎成这样。

张继科笑笑，说，那你讲讲，怎么就我是理想你是爱了，人马龙从头到尾爱的都是我。

还没那么黑的小型张继科就开始论述他和马龙是如何好上的，自己是多么有个人魅力，让马龙多么地爱自己又崇拜自己。

小孩最后讲，我知道，我现在还不够强，够不上当他的理想，但是我，也就是你，将来一定会成为大满贯，所以龙崽的理想就让给你了，至于爱，你们都谈这么多年了，爱情也差不多该变成亲情了吧，平平淡淡的生活，多没劲！马龙最浓烈的感情都留给我了好吧！

小张继科说完，有些挑衅地看着老张，一脸怎么样被我说中了吧的表情。

张继科这下明白了，弄半天小孩穿越时间跑回来，是搁这儿炫耀自己年轻呢。他是真想伸手去揍年轻时候的自己，你他妈小兔崽子日天日地日到你老子头上来了。

张继科冷静地思考了一下，问小孩，如果说你和马龙之间只剩亲情了，现在的你还会想和他在一起吗？

小孩突然哽住。他没思考过这个问题，在十八岁的世界里，爱情和亲情是泾渭分明的，爱情是牵手接吻上床，亲情则是无私奉献期盼束缚，这样爱憎分明的年纪，其他的感情可以先放放，可是没了爱情就相当于失去全世界。

十八岁的张继科不敢想。他犹豫着说，“我猜……应该还会在一起吧……就是不知道他愿不愿意……不知道他是不是足够喜欢我”

张继科看小孩吃瘪，得意地笑了起来，心里想着你小子还是太嫩了点。接着拿出教育小队员的气势教育小时候的自己：“这么和你说吧，大满贯，你想的没错，我早就拿了，具体什么时候不能告诉你，我确实是他的理想，他一直说想和我肩并肩。至于他的爱，我也是。”

张继科想了想每次就算现在马龙和他接吻的时候，自己仍能被他的主动撩得硬起来，心里大喊这不是爱是什么！但是这个他并不打算告诉小孩。

张继科继续说，“等你长到很大才能知道，爱情和亲情是可以融为一体的，现在我们俩的意定监护人是对方，我们受伤甚至需要手术的时候签的是对方的名字，我们过年今年回他家明年回我家，我们每天一起醒来然后接吻——”

“这些，你能做到吗？”

张继科看着被说的哑口无言的小孩，心里暗爽。

“所以啊，不要和我争啦，咱俩争这也没什么意思是吧，无论哪时哪刻，龙，他的理想是我们，爱也是我们。这是分不开的呀！”

年幼的张继科有被鼓舞到，不仅是张继科最后这番话，也包括前面张继科叙述的那种少年张继科想象不出的生活。

“少想点儿这个，多想点球，小孩。”张继科嘱咐，他心里明白并不能管住自己年轻时候患得患失的脑子，可他还是这么说了。

“还有，马龙生气了多哄哄他，别跟他冷战。”这是张继科最后一点嘱托，他们一路上鲜有大灾大难，可是偶尔想起从前，张继科还是会说，要是那时候少拗一点脾气多抓紧时间温存腻歪一会就好了，即使将近四十了张继科还是会觉得他和马龙待在一起的时间不够。

“哦……知道了！”小孩一脸还用你说的表情，“你也要好好照顾我长大以后的马龙，你都这么老了应该能满足他吧！”

张继科刚要抬手揍人，小孩一个转身消失在他面前。

张继科气的不行，嘟嘟囔囔“什么理想和爱啊，一天天不知道在想些什么，才不是我们呢，我是他的理想，我是他的爱！”

张继科对着空气挥了挥拳头，

“是我的，都是我的！”


End file.
